This is my idea
by inbid
Summary: Take place about 15 years later. Is Sinbad still ready for new adventures?
1. Guess what!

"Good!"

Sinbad summed up the meeting. He just agreed with his captains the plan and schedule for current cargos and cruises.

During the past 15 years along with his wife, with a little help of the old friend and mentor, with the big help of Caliph's house and with huge help of his brother and friends, he build merchant fleet in his home town - Baghdad. His family had merchant traditions, he had merchant experience, royal family had been paying off its debt to him with very good interest, numerous contacts and correlations around the world - all these factors let him create his small merchant empire. Having trusted and experienced captains sailing for him and many other involved people created successful team . Moreover in all these his wealth was increasing. He could easily stop carrying out cruises on his own, but many different reasons like his love to sea and sense of adventures did not let him for that. Still he was delivering some of the cargos on his own. Being the one of the biggest ship exporter and importer of goods in Baghdad along with the legendary reputation and merits for the homeland gave him and his family a high social status. Maeve had been offered counselor's position in the royal council about ten years earlier. She served with her advice to Grand Vizier, Casib himself but also to the queen. She translated royal documents and also was a charity activist in Baghdad and its provinces. They both were well recognized by the Caliph's house and all the others wealthiest families in region.

Although they had their own island where they were trying to create home away from big cities, royal family had given back Sinbad's family house in Baghdad, once taken by Casib who had been still a price that time. A small villa on the coast, in the richest part of town. The house did not stand out from other buildings. Typical architecture of Baghdad. It was used as the headquarters for his fleet. Or rather one of the chamber did. The rest of the house was basically used by him and his family during their stay in Baghdad. Mostly by Maeve.

There was a huge table with maps in the middle of the room and beside the rolls all around and a few chairs that was all. Sinbad and his captains were gathered around the table. Legendary captain did not manage to defeat time. He looked good, handsome as always, still muscular, but some wrinkles and silver hairs came. Even though his hair was cut shortly, gray strands were quite visible. Dressed more like sailor then the rich merchant. Loose, linen shirt and clinging dark pants. Beside him three burly men and one woman were there.

"Fallon, it is long cruise. I will ask Doubar to go with you."

Fallon had used to be once part of Aidan's crew of Adventurers along with Sinbad ages ago. After many years spent at the sea in different roles on different ships she had agreed to sail for Sinbad. She also grew old. Her long hair were now uptight and her facial features became clearer. Still she looked pure and beautiful, as she had always use to. Not like a sailor at all. But she was experienced and trust worth. Sinbad entrusted her important tasks and cargos.

"If you don't need your first mate…"

"I think you need him more." It was an important cruise and very long one, he knew she may need support. "Besides, I have a _'captain in train'_ on board…" he added sarcastically with a small smile.

She also chuckled. But it seemed that only two of them got the joke.

"If everything is clear, thank you. Wish you fair winds and following seas!" Sinbad turned back at all gathered. Captains nodded knowingly, grabbed some documents and started leaving the room. But not Fallon.

She moved closer to Sinbad but before she said anything he started as first.

"Doubar will help you. He perfectly know the region and …"

In the same while a small tornado barged in. It was Sinbad's biggest adventure – a daughter. 15 years old Marina. Short and petit girl with long brown curls and beautiful blue eyes. One could say that she was almost Sinbad's female copy. Dressed in breezy blue short dress which was really in line with her eyes and sandals typical for the region – with small beads in the Arab designs. On her neck there was a fine gold necklace. It was golden shell decorated with tiny diamond. There were only two such necklaces existing. Twin one belonged to her mother. Sinbad had ordered them once from royal jeweler.

"Guess what! Guess what!" girl was screaming right from the door but after a moment she noticed that not everyone left the meeting. "Good morning Fallon" she bowed politely.

Fallon bowed back at her but it was evident that she was quite disappointed with interrupted talk.

"I thought you have already finished." Marina explained herself to her father.

Sinbad smiled at her and open his arms to embrace her shoulders. "We did, Sweetheart"

"She is so lovely." Fallon complimented.

"This Little Devil? Actually, it is her who rules everything, I am only paying the bills."

Marina made face at her father, she hated when he talked like that. But he just kissed her grumpy nose.

Paused for a while enthusiasm of teenager, got back to her face. "Guess what!"

He exactly knew what but not to spoil her the fun he pretended "Tell me!"

"Mom agreed! I can go with you!"

It was nothing he had not known before. It was actually him who had convinced Maeve last night.

Consistent marriage that definitely wasn't something they could call themselves. But in two cases they always were speaking the same voice. Political views – for Maeve's rank in Caliph's house her husband's backing was very important. That is why for public they were always unanimously. All the disagreements never left their chambers. The same goes for raising Marina. All the decisions they were taking together. Even though it was not easy, as Sinbad was the one allowing daughter for anything and Maeve was that wary parent. However they were trying not to discredit each other's words. Always trying to reach consensus.

The same situation was this time. He had to convinced Maeve to give her approval for Marina's voyage.

She did not like the idea. She did not like the idea of Marina travelling at all. She was simply worry, as the girl was her only child. On the other hand she knew she cannot forbid it to her. Her daughter had the rights to explore the world. She was young, curious, still learning a lot, open for new knowledge and experience. Also she knew how much she likes to spend time with her father. And mutually, how important for Sinbad was the time with Marina. Since the very first years of Marina's life they both used to have secret places, bays. Favorites ports, taverns. Not that Maeve was jealous, she was not at all. She also had a very special bond with her daughter. Most of the time there were only two of them. While Sinbad was sailing they spend the time on their own. Sharing perfect moments while eating together, during lessons as Maeve was also a main teacher for Marina. Long night mom-daughter talks, gossips, fun. When Marina was leaving with her father Maeve was simply feeling lonely but she had no heart to forbid her anything.

"That's wonderful" He kissed her forehead. "Would told you to pack your things but I bet you already did it?"

Marina smiled broadly "I did!"

He was not surprised at all. "Where is your mother now?"

He got up very early this morning when his wife was still sleeping. He had not been able to sleep last night. He called it _'landsickness'_ but the reason behind it was far different. Not to awake Maeve, he had quietly left the bedroom and had not seen her since then.

"Waiting with the breakfast."

She obviously wanted to still spend some time with both of them or to feed Marina in advance for two weeks.

"Let's join her then."

He forgot that Fallon was still there. To get out kindly of the situation, he asked "Fallon, will you join us?"

She quickly refused. "No, No. Thank you but I would better go. Will see you later." and grabbing parchments prepared for her she moved through the exit.

"See you later in port then!" he added just before her left.

Marina prayed inside for Fallon refusal. She never had felt much liking with her. So did Maeve. Or it was rather that Maeve did not like her and Marina was just solidary.

"I don't like her" she whispered to her father whit evil face.

He just gave her the father's look "Mary, please…" They had been discussing it so many times already that there was no point to start it again.

"Ok, ok…" she played apologetic girl.

"Go on. Your mother is waiting." Sinbad changed the subject and both of them left for a breakfast. Excited girl could not stop talking about what they both gonna do during the voyage.


	2. Slipping through my fingers

„Maeve! Where did you put..."

"The basket next to bed!"

After 15 years of marriage, she knew the answer even before the question was asked. The funniest thing is that Sinbad had put it there himself. But the story was always the same. Always before setting sail he was looking for everything. She on the other hand had to know where everything was. Having two houses did not make things easier.

Screams between two rooms were so laud that probably the whole house and half of the city could hear them. Servant, who was just passing by the corridor carrying the bedclothes, quietly giggled to herself.

Maeve carefully put the book to material bag.

"Mary, have you packed a warm shawl?" she asked now with full calm in her voice.

"Yes, mommy, I did."

Maeve turned and gave her a small smile. She simply cared for her daughter. She had always do. Even before the girl was born and for all these years nothing had changed. Maeve had always been so meticulous as a mother and was thinking even about such small things and details. So she not get cold, so she not get sick, so she eat in time. She was aware that it could be sometimes even irritating for Marina, with every year even more, but it was stronger than her. Maternal instinct. Putting to bag another book prepared by Marina to be taken with her, Maeve precisely checked whatever everything what was needed was already there. After doing it she turned from the desk and moved to the bed to put the bag next to the small trunk with clothes and other things.

Marina's room was cozy and very bright, as it was with exit to the balcony. A warm afternoon sun was dropping in through it. With all the stylish curtains and other dressy details which were adequate to the region, it looked as room of real Arabic princess. But there was not much personal things around. Girl did not use to spend much time in city.

Maeve gave a quickly checking look also inside the trunk. Seeing that a shawl indeed was packed there she smiled again at Marina.

Girl was sitting at the big pillow next to the mirror and brushing her hair. Her mother came and sit next to her. Softly touching a hand in which she had the brush "Let me do it."

Girl agreed with warm smile. Maeve was gently brushing long curls. She loved to do that. Marina's hair was so soft and long. Also a daughter enjoyed it. During Sinbad's absences they spend like that every evening, in the same time talking and laughing. Marina was growing and many things had changed but not this. Brushing her hairs Maeve had the feeling like time no exist and it was still her funny little girl sitting next to her.

Marina looked into mirror to see the beloved picture of them both. Her mom was beautiful. Celtic skin and long red hairs. Just like Sinbad she also was touched by the passing time but it was very lenient for her. She looked very good as usual. In comparison to her husband Maeve looked very elegant. Dressed in a chic long dress from fine materials with a gold belt. Beautiful gold wedding ring adorned her hand. Only her eyes seemed to be somehow sad and absent.

"Don't be sad…"

Marina's words broke Maeve away from her deep reflections.

"I am not…" She was not sad but just full of different concerns. But as she agreed for Marina's voyage she did not want girl to feel that something was bothering her.

"I am just gonna miss you…" She said with a smile. "you and your whims!" She joked to turn over the subject. "Let your father deal with it for a while!"

Marina giggled evilly „He will manage, he is experienced, as I have it after you!" They both started to laugh aloud.

Maeve put the brush down and started to plait some braid,

"After me you have only these good things like the stubbornness. You may need it on Nomad. Life between sailors isn't easy."

"Being only female on board makes it easier."

Maeve chuckled quietly to herself. Some memories came back. She loved to get back to that times. She always did it with a smile. Then everything had been much simpler even though seemed to be much more compiled. She had been 'just' part of crew, while on the other hand she had not been 'just' at all.

"I will give you some advice." She turned at mirror to catch Marina's gaze in the reflection.

Girl raised her eyebrows with curiosity.

"If you want to get things be your own way, don't use to fact of having special place in crew because of being only female on board …" She paused for a while. "Use the fact of having special place in captain's heart."

After a moment of serious silence they both laughed again but after the while Maeve caught girl's gaze in the reflection once again.

"I am serious." She was convincing her with calm voice. "And your place in this heart is honorable place. No one and nothing can ever change it"

Marina looked down and nodded "I know…" she confirmed quietly.

Maeve exactly knew that something was bordering her daughter and she exactly knew what or rather who it was. Her words about the place in heart was not without a reason behind. _Everything has its reason_ as Dim-Dim used to keep saying. But Maeve also knew that her daughter was mature enough to go through this on her own, to grow to some things and understand them herself. She truly believed in Marina. One thing was sure. Coming two weeks were going to be not easy time for Sinbad.

Marina got a little upset. Maeve gently pinned the braid with a hairclip, making a crown effect on girl's head.

"Mommy, did you ever meet… know… someone…I mean a boy…" she did not know how to exactly express herself.

Maeve discreetly smiled to herself because she knew her daughter point but she did not disturbed her. She wanted her to have the feeling that as a mother she treats all her matters serious.

"… that was so irritating… that you couldn't stand?"

"I did." Maeve answered immediately.

"Really?" Girl was surprised with such quick answer.

"You call him 'dad'."

As much as Marina was surprised with the answer, she could not help herself from laughing. They both could not.

Maeve looked in the mirror. Seeing the picture of laughing Marina brought the well-known feeling. There were no words to describe how much she loved that blue eyed girl.

" That is why I am sure you can handle irritating someone, you have it after me." They both laughed again. Maeve hugged her daughter and kiss her in a forehead.

"Just be careful"

"I will" Marina promised and hugged her mother back.

Sinbad who just came in to the room smiled to himself.

"What was so funny?"

Both his wife and daughter broke the embrace and turned at him. He came closer and offered Maeve his head to help her get up from the pillow they had been sitting. Marina got up on her own grabbing the brush.

"Girls' secret, dad!"

Accepting Sinbad's hand Maeve slowly got up, giving him a look which was supposed to confirm Marina's words.

"Ok, secret is a secret." He gave Maeve look back putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked Marina.

"Definitely!" Girl closed the trunk just after putting the brush inside.

"Can you go downstairs and check whether someone from the crew is already here to pick up our things? If so, ask them to come in."

Marina was so excited that she followed father's words without any doubts.

"She is growing so fast." Maeve said with an upset voice watching how girl was leaving the room.

"She is." Sinbad confirmed pulling his wife stronger into his embrace. "Don't worry about her. She will be with me. I will not let anything bad happen to her…"

"I know. I am not worried at all. I am just gonna miss her." she said, lowering her gaze down.

"Sinbad… I got used to empty bed. I will not get use to empty house…"

He made a confused face. He exactly knew what she was trying to say but he did not want to start this discussion again. Not now. Trying to turn over turn over the subject he gave her an evil smile,

"You know, Maeve… it was enough to tell me that you need like more my attention in bed…"

His wife did not let him finish. It seemed she did not get the joke. She broke the embrace "It is not funny! You know what I am talking about!"

He just made _'here we go again face'_ while she was gesticulating expressively. "We are not twenties anymore! You are not! We can't live like that! Marina can't! You don't even know how our dogs are called!"

Indeed, he did not know but it was not about the dogs. Her arguments were taken out of context but he exactly got her point. They were going through this on regular basis. Like yesterday, a day before and so on, and so on. Sinbad knew that whatever he will try to said, will be taken as an attack and only make the situation worse. He had to cut it off. He gently grabbed her hands, stopping her from gesticulating in the same time.

"Maeve… Maeve…" he was trying to calm her down. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"We will get back to it. You will not have an empty house" He kissed her hands "I promise"

Maeve sighed closing her eyes. She knew it was not a perfect moment for that talk. After a while she gave her husband a look back "I know it was me… " she did not finish. Some things were too painful to simply name them "..but I can't live like that anymore. I feel like something is slipping through my fingers"

Without words he kissed her forehead. Their life had been full of adversities. They both could be tired.

After pulling back he ensured her again "Once I am back. We will go home to our island and we will get back to it." Maeve nodded and he smiled evilly "...especially to the part about empty bed."

Maeve rolled her eyes at him in the way she always did. In this pretty moment Marina came back with one sailor. Man politely bowed at Maeve and Sinbad. "Captain"

Marriage couple bowed back to welcome him. Sinbad pointed at trunk on the bed. Sailor grabbed it and left.

"Are we going?" excited Marina hurried up her parents.

Sinbad nodded, "We are, Sweetheart." And took girl by the hand.

Maeve put a silk scarf on her head and she took Marina's bag with the books. Then she put it on her shoulder to follow her husband and daughter.


	3. A wise wife

TiaKisu and Maevelyn

Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you will still enjoy their ups and downs as everything is only going to develop.

Maevelyn, as for Fallon and the troubles - perhaps, perhaps :D

Port of Baghdad – a heart of Middle East trade. Modern and beautiful. Wooden piers supported by well-spaced piles jutting into the water – magnificent view. Place was alive with people, as befits the heart of trade. Traders, sailors, porters, passengers, thieves. Young and old. People from all over the world. Screaming, running, clapping, trading. Also the animals. Camels, horses, dogs, poultry, rats. Various creatures and various cargos. Place was full of life and noise. And the ships in docks – majestic and beautiful constructions. Breathtaking.

Sinbad's beloved place. Even though it had been changing all the time, modernized and rebuilt many times, he knew each piece of pier by heart. He loved the place so much as view of this had used to meant _'home'_ after voyage. Baghdad had used to be his home. Although things had changed a bit, it still meant a lot to him.

Maeve also knew the place very well. But for her it brought exactly opposite feelings. For so many times she had been stood there full of tears, watching the horizon and waiting. Waiting and praying for Nomad to show up. Cold chills passed by her body, when they entered the crowd in port.

Marina was leading the group. Just behind the girl, her parents walking hand in hand and after them two crew members carrying their stuff. They passed by a few foreign ships in docks, two ships belonged to the Caliph's house -painted in royal colors, a few more ships of other local sailors to finally reach Sinbad's ships. There were four of them docked. All looked almost the same. Typical sailing ships. The first one _Rambler_ under Fallon commander. The second one _Wayfarer_ commanded by Mazin, next _Migrant_. This one did not looked very good. It was destroyed. Anyhow seeing him docked brought up a smile at Sinbad's face and big relief. Jasir its captain had not appeared on the morning meeting. There had been no news from him for a couple of days. The group stopped.

"Jasir!"

Young, high and handsome captain of _Migrant_ who was just supervising discharge, turned over. "Sorry, boss, I am late!"

"As long as you alive, think, I can forgive you!" They both laughed. Jasir put back the box he was holding and came closer. His eyes were tired and his face injured.

"Hello princess" he winked at Marina, girl returned him back a sweet smile. She was watching his injuries with curiosity. Then he bowed politely at Maeve "Maeve". To finally squeeze and shake Sinbad's hand.

"I am alive. Cargo is pretty fine as well, but I lost three people."

There was silence for a moment. Even joyful face of Marina, got a bit upset. Maeve shuddered. She grabbed her husband's hand even stronger but he remained almost impassive.

"We will pay some extra compensation to their families." Sinbad broke the silence. For him is was not the first situation like that. True is that no man can use to such cases but with past years he had become more mature for this.

Maeve closed her eyes and drowned her head. Taking a deep breath she declared,

"I will visit widows personally."

It would not be the first time she did it. As Sinbad's wife she felt it is something she should been doing. Even though such meetings with distraught mothers and widows was not very easy.

Sinbad looked into her sad eyes. These eyes were saying now more than thousands words. In moments like this he loved her even more than any. He was aware how much such visits gonna cost her.

"Behind each successful man, there must stands a wise wife!" Doubar just joined the group. His words cheered everyone a bit. Just after him Firouz and Rongar came. Maeve threw him a glare and smiled with satisfaction at her husband.

Even though for Doubar also a couple of years had passed by, he had not changed much. Except gray hair and beard he did not changed at all. He looked very good and still felt very good, especially at sea. He was not even thinking about retiring. Always by his brother side. The same goes for Rongar, had not changed at all and still following Sinbad with every course. Firouz had changed more than his friends. Some wrinkles and gray hair appeared on the inventor's head. Also his life had changed a bit. He did not sail anymore. He engaged himself in charity. Along with his life partner Velda they were mostly helping in the shelters but also provided medical services for everyone in need. He was sailing from time to time when needed to think over some new ideas or to buy foreign drugs but that was all.

"I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me" Sinbad's confirmed his brother's words smiling proudly at Maeve. She just rolled her eyes.

But it was nothing but the true. Everything they had now, they had made it together.

Fallon was standing at deck of her ship and watching the scene with jealousy.

"Meaning, I have to look for some wife." Jasir summed up with a joke. Everyone laughed.

"Start searching in Baghdad as your ship will not be able to sail for a couple of weeks." Doubar pointed at Migrant.

"How bad is it?" Sinbad asked and moved into ship directions. Jasir and Doubar followed him to the destroyed deck.

Maeve and Marina left behind along with Firouz and Rongar

"Firouz, are you setting sail with Sinbad?" Maeve asked.

"Yes, yes I am going. I need to think over some things and I am always more inspired at sea." He explained.

"I am not sure you will be able to think about anything, as Marina is going too." Maeve joked putting hands at Marina's shoulders.

"Mom!" Marina protested offended, huffing wide-eyed at Maeve. Rongar patted friendly girl's arm.

"Acctually…" Firouz started explaining his new idea.

For the sailor there is no more painful view than a destroyed ship. Doubar, Sinbad and Jasir were walking on _Migrant's_ deck checking damages. Sinbad touched ruined mast.

"What have happened?" Sinbad asked looking up at the remains of a sail.

"Don't ask…" young captain sighed moving the lying ropes with his leg.

Sinbad rubbed his eyes. He felt helpless but things happens. He knew that there had been a storm two days before. He had heard from another captain. Luckily all the rest had managed to dock the port before it started.

"Take rest for these few weeks and have a look at everything here."

"Sure thing."

Captains nodded at each other.

"Please, watch over my house." Sinbad added, looking into Maeve's direction. She was laughing listening to Firouz's ideas. For Sinbad it seemed that politics is even more dangerous than the foreign voyages. As much as he knew Maeve can deal with anything, he still worry about her.

Jasir pat on his shoulder, "This, You don't even need to ask."

Sinbad pat him back with a smile. "I know" He trusted him. He somehow had raised him, as Jasir had used to be once cabin boy on Nomad. He quickly had been good enough to sail on his own. Having twenty one years he had been offered his own ship by Sinbad. For three years by now, he had been doing perfect work. Even being a little impetuous and reckless, he was brave and reliable. He treated both Sinbad and Doubar almost like his own father and Marina as his little sister. Girl adored him as well. He winked at her again while descending from the deck.

"I have something for you, Princess."

Girl raised her eyebrows. Jasir wagged at one of his crewmembers to bring him the crate he was holding. Man came closer. As only Marina noticed what he was carrying, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Red oranges! I love them!"

"I know" Jasir winked at her again. Girl throw her arms around him and kissed him in a cheek.

"Hey!" Sinbad reprimanded them with father's scowl. The rest chuckled quietly. Marina smiled evilly at her father, teasing him.

"You can take it to _Nomad_." Doubar ordered to the crewmember with oranges. Jasir raised eyebrows at Marina, "To _Nomad_? You are leaving?"

"Yes!" he immediately received an enthusiastic answer along with a big smile.

"You should once set sail with me" He proposed teasing Sinbad even more. But captain was fully composed,

"Sure, after my dead. Plus five additional days to be sure I am dead." He gave them back teasing smile.

Marina rolled her eyes offended when everyone chucked again. Jasir put his arm around her shoulders, "Relax, Princess. He is not immortal"

"Doubar, update me." Sinbad asked to his brother, looking at shipments and unloadings around. They left the group again.

"Basim and Fadi already set sailed. Mazim will in a minutes. Me and Fallon tomorrow morning, as I was told I am going with her?" First mate started to giving the report, pointing at following ships.

Sinbad nodded his head "Yes, you are. And you are taking the twins with you. I must separate the band."

Twins were orphans once found by Doubar on the streets when they were ten. They had been stealing food and not only. The day Doubar had met them they had been trying to steal his pouch but instead of punishment he had offered them help. Boys had joined the crew and had found the home at Nomad. Both were very strong and smart. For over a seven years they had been sailing with Doubar. Sinbad called them his half-nephews as they had become like Doubar's adopted sons.

"Sure, Little Brother, will take them just when they finish with cargo."

"What cargo?" Sinbad blinked intrigued. "I thought all the ships are ready by now."

Doubar lowered his gaze and explained shyly "All the ships are, except…" he paused for a while "except _Nomad_ " he finally drawled.

"What!?" Sinbad was not happy to hear that. Actually he got angry

"You said…" But Sinbad did not listen to his brother anymore. He knew what he had said. Immediately went through Nomad direction.

It was docked by the last pier. _Nomad_ was the biggest ship in fleet. Rebuilt a few years before. Many items had been taken from his previous ship as it had meant a lot to Sinbad and the crew. This way he had wanted to somehow keep its _soul_. New one was a bit bigger than the old one but except this looking very similar. Of course also the name was kept.

Handsome teenage boy was sitting at the broadside in companion of a few young girls. Fifteen years old boy had blond hairs in complete disorder, bright eyes and nice grin. Not a surprise that girls flirted with him willingly.

"Zeiken…" Makin– one of the mentioned twins - who was on a board was trying to warn him but without a good result.

"Not now!" Zeiken was too busy with the girls. One of them was sitting on his laps, second next to him, two others were standing supported by ladder leading to captain's deck.

"Zeiken…" he tried again seeing that Sinbad is even closer.

"Told you…!"

"Zeiken…" One of the girl also noticed what was going on and pointed at Sinbad who already was on the deck.

Zeiken jumped to his feet, dropping a girl who sitting on him. Sinbad crossed his arms on his chest. If his eyes could kill, Zeiken would be dead in that pretty moment.

"Ladies, will you excuse us?" Captain asked young girls and these left the board giggling. They were not older than Marina. He was watching them leaving with pity, thinking like 'where are your parents'.

Before Zeiken could say anything, Sinbad started harshly, "Can you tell me, how come ship is not ready yet?!"

Boy pulled a face "It is…almost." - trying to explain himself.

"Almost?" Sinbad raised his eyebrows. His fierce expression clearly expressed his dissatisfaction about what had taken place.

Maeve interested in flurry of her husband broke away from the group and caught up Doubar who was standing on the pier by the entrance to _Nomad._

"Doubar, what is going on?" she asked concerned.

Doubar pointed at Sinbad and Zeiken. "Sinbad decided that Zeiken is gonna take over the supervision of loading this time. Fully on his own. Nomad was supposed to be ready an hour ago but something…" in that pretty moment group of girls passed the by. Both Maeve and Doubar were watching them walking and giggling. "…something went wrong." Doubar finished.

"Definitely things goes the way it shouldn't" Maeve sighed whispering.

"Sinbad is mad as Zeiken got in a brawl again and now…"

"Really? Such a surprise. I wonder who's example he can follow…"

"You got a point here"

"Aww Doubar…I don't know…True is that Sinbad is too ambitious and Zeiken is still just a boy. Young and lost" Maeve sighed.

"Aya, it's just a child and he needs a mentor, not yet again too ambitious father."

"I am not so sure about that. He needs a father…but the way Marina has…Perhaps this course will solve … some things…"

Doubar frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Everything has its reason, Doubar and your brother has a wise wife..." Maeve answered with a smart smile. Moments later both they had to stoop, saving their heads from hit of cargo.

"Be careful! Be careful!" Firouz was instructing Rongar and the twins who were hauling it to _Nomad_.

"Looks like the cargo crisis has been resolved." Doubar joked to Maeve. He waved at the twins. "I will go to tell them about plan changes." Maeve nodded at him before he left.

She looked into Marina's direction. Girl was playing around with Jasir, laughing, making faces. Maeve smiled. Behind her back she heard well known sound of steps.

"You shouldn't be so harsh" she said feeling her husband hand on her shoulder.

"Maeve… I don't know how to talk with him…"

"Not like that for sure…" She turned around. "It is still just a child."

"Me his age…" Sinbad started but Maeve did not let him finish. "Sinbad, Marina is his age. He is the age when trying to be in the spotlight. He is very lost." It seemed that she got to the point. Her words let Sinbad think a bit different way but she truly believed that the coming weeks were going to change much more. Everything was very difficult and impacted her daughter as well. As much as she wanted to help all three of them, she knew they must understand some things themselves.

"Marina, we are leaving!" Sinbad called their daughter. Then he grabbed Maeve's left hand in one of his and with the second one he stroked her cheeks and neck. "Don't be worried"

"Take care of her and don't allow her for everything!"

"Of course. I never do." He smirked pretending seriousness.

"You always do. She is spoiled to no limits." Not to irritate her even more he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards him to gently kiss her.

"No worries, I will take care of her."

She pressed her hands against his arms.

"And don't get yourself into any trouble."

"You, too." For Sinbad politic was even more dangerous than his voyages with Maeve's temper many things could happened.

They pulled themselves into a kiss again but their daughter disturbed it.

"Are we going?!"

They pulled back.

"We do" Sinbad made her a way to her mother.

Maeve took off the bag from her shoulder and put it gently on Marina's one. Then trying to hide the tears, she pulled her daughter into warm embrace.

 _"Be careful and take care of dad."_ She whispered in Gaelic.

 _"I will."_ Marina whispered back, also in Gaelic. Maeve stroked her hair and kissed Marina's forehead. Girl smiled warmly before braking the embrace. Still looking into mom's eyes she took Sinbad by the hand.

Maeve nodded at them both with big smile when they stepped the deck. Marina waved at her for the last time before disappearing on the ship. Trying to hold on the tears Maeve only whispered a kind of protecting spell or kind of pray, _"Taibhsean math airson an dìon… bi mothachail orra… Tha uisge gu sìmplidh a 'sruthadh an-diugh"_

"Anchor up! Trim the sails!" Sinbad's orders rang out. The whole crew took the positions and got to their work.

Zeiken was knitting one of the ropes when Marina passed him by going below the deck.

"Hi Zeiken…" she said dryly.

"Hi Mary…" he answered also without special enthusiasm.

"Hope you slept well last night" Behind his back she heard captain's voice.

"You are taking the first shift" Sinbad said firmly

"At the tiller?" Boy asked sensing the trick.

"In the crow's nest." Sinbad answered and follow Rongar to captain's deck.

 **Question quiz: Any idea who Zeiken can be?**


End file.
